Big Time Fame
by freebirdsings
Summary: Logan Henderson is part of the new boy band Big Time Rush. He's starting to realize that their fame as a group is growing. But what happens when he wants to settle down?
1. Chapter 1

The cold winter air pushed past my face as I trudged down the sidewalk. My breath met the frigid atmosphere in a foggy haze as I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued to travel. I stopped short as I reached my destination. I stood, staring reluctantly at the huge dining hall that awaited my presence, but I didn't move. My feet wouldn't budge because I didn't want to go in.

I already knew what awaited me inside. Another dinner filled with magazine reporters waiting for interviews, record companies offering deals, and my friends and I trying to stay out of trouble. I guess that's just the price I had to pay for being in a new boy band.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being in Big Time Rush with my three best friends, but every once in a while, I didn't want the fame. I'd much rather be a normal guy with a normal life, but I had no such luck.

"Logan?"

I snapped out of my trance as my eyes shot up towards the door of the dining hall. I saw my best friend and band member Kendall staring at me in confusion. I strolled up the steps with a smile to meet him at his side.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned while he opened the door and invited me in.

"Just waiting to make my big entrance," I answered sarcastically as I stepped through the threshold. I wiped my shoes on the carpeted mat as the warmth of the room filled my body. The blood in my fingers quickly began to return as I wiggled my hands out of my pockets and blew hot air on them, to reheat them. Kendall patted me on the back.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there," he tried to scare me. "So I'm going to go hit the buffet! Good luck!" he laughed as he patted my back once more and then darted off towards the line of food. I chuckled to myself as I glanced around the room.

I saw reporters with their notebooks flipping through preparing to get the interviews they desperately wanted. Off at a table in the corner I spotted my other two band mates. Carlos was trying to see how many marshmallows he could fit into his mouth at one time, while James tried balancing spoons on his nose. I laughed. In the midst of all this mayhem of course they would find a way to have fun. I knew that's where I wanted to be.

I began taking my jacket off, never breaking my stare from my friends. Just as the last sleeve left my arm I heard a voice from behind me.

"I'll take that from you." I spun on my heels quickly. I was caught off guard at that moment because I was face to face with a very beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that came past her shoulders and was hanging in loose waves. Her bright white smile was beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't manage to look away from her dazzling green eyes.

"Thanks," I breathed trying to keep calm. I could feel my heart rate picking up. She continued to smile happily.

"You're welcome," she said grabbing the jacket from me and then skipping off. I watched closely as she trumped off towards the closet to hang my jacket up. Words escaped me as I searched for my voice.

"Wait!" I finally called out before a man stepped in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan, I'm Chad Cooper," the resounding voice rang through my ears. He was wearing a pin stripe suit and his hair was jelled into spikes. He had bright blue eyes that were staring into my soul. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I returned the favor.

"Nice to meet you sir," I replied while peering around his shoulder in search of the girl I just met.

"Logan I don't know if you're aware of this but I'm an editor from Rolling Stones." My attention quickly snapped back to him and my eyes grew wide. I didn't know what to say, I was caught off guard, and a bit shocked. Did he just say Rolling Stones?

Chad laughed. "I knew that would spark your interest." I chuckled nervously. "I want to interview you and your band mates for the cover of our next issue."

I could feel myself jump back a little in surprise. He smirked at me. I glanced back over at my group of friends sitting at their table. We were such a motley crew, and from what I knew we weren't THAT big. Why would we be considered for the front page article of such a huge magazine?

"Wait us?" I said pointing to myself and then the three other boys sitting nearby. Chad laughed and tugged on his suit.

"Yes sir. You and your band have impressed America. You've gone from a small group of boys who can sing and dance, to a group that has jumped the music charts. I think we'd be crazy not to cover it."

I felt my heart thumping in my chest. I tried to steady myself.

'Oh," I said with a hard swallow. He laughed at my nervousness.

"I want to speak with you and your band after dinner, is that alright?" he questioned with his hands in his pants' pockets. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Yeah… that's… that would be great," I tripped over my words.

"Great I'll see you then," he said as he patted me on my back. I watched as he marched over to his camera man to report him the news. I didn't know what to do at that moment. I stood motionless and dumbfounded.

"Logan!" I finally heard from my table of friends. I looked over to see James flagging me down. I laughed and strolled over to them.

"What took you so long?" he questioned.

"Yeah dude I know I said it was dangerous in here, but I didn't know you were going to get lost." Kendall joked. The boys laughed and a marshmallow shot out of Carlos' mouth.

"Whoops sorry," he said reaching over in front of me to grab his now soggy piece of food. He picked it up and immediately put it back in his mouth. We all laughed at him. I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"I just had the strangest encounter of events," I said looking behind me to see if I could find the girl I ran into when I got here.

"What happened?" James demanded leaning in towards me. I tried to gather my thoughts in a logical order.

"Well I met this girl." I didn't even get to finish what I was saying before I heard my friends snicker at me.

"That is strange," James teased nudging me in my arm. I shot him a look. James was the "pretty boy," of our group. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him. I on the other hand was quieter and rather picky about the girls I was attracted to, so of course it was rare when I came across one that I was actually interested in.

"It's not just that, but I barely had a chance to speak to her before a guy from Rolling Stones came up to me and- "

"Whoa Rolling Stones?" Kendall asked dropping his fork.

"Yes," I said simply trying to continue with my story about the girl. "But then-"

"As in the magazine?" Carlos interrogated

"Yes," I responded in frustration. "Then I-"

"Do they want to interview us?" James cut me off. I let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, we're going to be the cover story!" I shouted in irritation. Just then I watched as the three pairs of eyes staring at me grew into large spheres that almost bugged out of their heads. I sighed and rested my hand on my head. I knew I wasn't going to be able to tell my story. Carlos immediately jumped from his seat and began to dance around.

"We're going to be on the cover of Rolling Stones!" He sang out loud. Kendall and James immediately jumped from their seats and began to dance with him. I could feel my face burning bright red as they did so. I just hoped the girl I met earlier wouldn't see.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this!" Kendall shouted. "This has been a dream of mine ever since I was little!" he chirped.

"Man, I'm going to look so good on the cover of that magazine," James joked as he combed his hair.

"I can't wait to tell everyone back home!" Carlos announced excitedly.

I felt distracted. I continued to search around the huge dining hall for the girl I desperately wanted to talk to. I felt someone flick my ear.

"Ow!" I yelped and turn towards the culprit. I saw Kendall beaming at me.

"You okay man?"he asked looking more serious. I rubbed my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just…" I turned in my seat and scanned the room. "Looking for someone," I added in disappointment. I couldn't figure out where she had run off to.

"That girl you were talking about?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But don't worry about it, she clearly doesn't want to talk to me. I haven't seen her since I came in." I leaned my head on my hand.

"Ha!"Kendall bellowed and slapped me in the back. "Of course she wants to talk to you! You're Logan Henderson! She'd be silly not to want to talk to you!" I cracked a smile.

"Plus now you're going to be on the cover of Rolling Stones Magazine! That will get you all the girls," James jumped into the conversation. I laughed lightly.

"I didn't even get her name though," I remarked dissatisfied. I played with table cloth avoiding eye contact with my friends. I could feel their stares beating down on my back and I didn't want to look up. So instead I looked towards the kitchen and sure enough the girl I had briefly spoken to before was now walking towards us.

"Oh crap," I said as I turned towards my friends with bright red cheeks of embarrassment.

"What?" Kendall asked with a biscuit in his mouth.

"That's her," I exclaimed and then shot my glance towards the ground afraid of making eye contact with her.

"The server?" James asked loudly. I shushed him.

"Yes," I whisper shouted quickly, Carlos giggled.

"Well she's certainly pretty," he mumbled. I looked up to respond to him to find that she was now hovering above me. I gulped as she beamed down toward me.

"Hi, I'm Mia and I'm going to be serving you this evening," she announced with that pearly white smile. I felt myself blush and I tried to hide my face as I heard the small laughs of my friends behind me. "Can I get you anything?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah," I heard Carlos answer. I cringed. "This kid right here wants your phone number!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Logan it was just a joke," Carlos called from behind me as I marched quickly down the sidewalk.

"La la la! I'm not listening!" I exclaimed childishly with my hands over my ears. I heard James snicker.

"Real mature!" Kendall shouted to me.

"Leave me alone," I whimpered as I picked up my pace. I locked my eyes on the sidewalk that my feet glided along. My embarrassment pushed me further and faster.

"I'm sorry Logan! I didn't think she would turn you down!" I whipped around and almost crashed right into Carlos. He backed up and gave me an innocent look. James marched up right next to me and put his arm around my shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay, you'll get the next one kiddo!" he encouraged. I knocked his arm off in anger and then proceeded in the opposite direction of them only to bump into Kendall who had his arms folded. I sighed.

"Let me through Kendall," I declared as I tried to shove past him. My attempts only ended in failure. They had me cornered. "Guys this isn't funny!" I protested as I knocked into each one trying to get them to let me past.

"We can't let you pass until you forgive us for making asses out of ourselves," Kendall stood strong and didn't back down.

"You didn't make asses out of yourselves, you made an ass out of me," I spat. "You guys blew my chance with her," I said hopelessly and hung my head. I noticed Kendall's weight shifted and he dropped his arms from in front of him to his sides.

"I'm really sorry Loge," Carlos finally spoke up sympathetically.

"It's fine," I lied. "Just let me go home," I whined and pushed past them. Kendall sighed and moved out of my way slowly.

"Way to go Carlos," I heard him mutter before I made my way back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

As I sauntered down the sidewalk I took my time and tried to soak in as much of my surroundings as I could. It was good to be back in Minnesota, no matter how cold it was. I missed it here.

Of course I did love touring, it was always great to travel from city to city to see new fans go crazy when we performed for them, but no city out there could compare to our hometown.

I shuffled my shoes along the ground, kicking up dirt and leaves as I went. I shoved my hands further into my pockets as I looked up to the sky at the dark winter clouds that hung overhead. I could just dimly make out a few stars in the night sky, but the sidewalk lights were too bright to let them shine to their full capability. I let out a sigh. I was in such a somber mood and all I wanted to do was be by myself. I continued to walk with my eyes pointed toward the sky.

All of a sudden I felt my legs being tangled together as I began to trip over my own feet. I barely caught myself before my momentum could get a hold of me and bring me to the ground.

"Rocko no!" I heard someone shout. I stumbled around fumbling with the rope that was now wedged around my legs. A small terrier scampered in and out of my legs, rubbing itself against me, and painting happily with a wagging tail. I laughed to myself.

"Hey little fellow," I said in a tiny voice as I bent down to grab the dog. I got him to sit still just long enough so that I could pull his leash from around my legs. He barked cheerfully as he licked my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard someone call to me as the sound of their feet grew louder.

"It's fine," I laughed with the dog cuddling up to me in my arms. I lifted my eyes from the pup just for a brief minute to find myself staring in shock. Mia was now standing a few feet away from me.

"He's so rambunctious sometimes," she said sarcastically with a half laugh and a roll of her perfect green eyes. I just continued to laugh to mask my nerves as the dog licked me and barked. "He seems to like you though." I looked up to find her beaming at me and staring in admiration.

"I like him too," I said with a smile and never breaking my gaze from her. She laughed and held her arms out. I reluctantly passed the dog off to her. He barked happily once more as she put him down on the ground. As soon as his tiny paws hit the pavement he took off and ran right in between my legs. He sat perched proudly in between my feet.

"Rocko!" Mia exclaimed in dissatisfaction. "I'm sorry," she apologized shaking her head in disappointment. "He's not normally this friendly with people." I chuckled and swept the dog up in my arms. The tiny thing immediately fell silent and slumped into my upper limbs and closed his eyes, letting out a tiny whimper of satisfaction he began to calm himself.

"Wow," Mia breathed. I peeked up at her. With her arms crossed she had a very puzzled look printed across her face. "I can't believe how he's acting with you…" she trailed off. I peered down at the dog as his tiny brown belly fell up and down with every breath he took. "He normally dislikes most guys I meet," she giggled to herself. I cracked a smile just as the teeny dog made a snoring noise. I quietly passed him off to Mia's open arms and she smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you," she said and then her eyes traveled down to the ground.

"You're welcome," I said solemnly, realizing that our moment spent together would soon be over.

"Hey aren't you that boy from dinner?" she asked bouncing her sleeping dog in her arms. I tried to chuckle. I still felt a ping of embarrassment pass through me as I thought about how at dinner Carlos told her that I wanted her phone number and she laughed saying she didn't give it out to strangers. My ego had never been more bruised.

"Yeah that's me," I said with flushed cheeks. I had wondered if she had remembered me because I knew that I hadn't forgotten her. Her smiled brightened then.

"You're sweet you know," she said with a bat of her eye lashes. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as butterflies squeezed in around it. I avoided staring at her as my eyes traveled towards the ground. "I feel like we didn't formally meet," she uttered with a grin. I laughed.

"Well, I'm-"

"I know… you're Logan Henderson. From Big Time Rush," she declared. I moved backward a bit in shock.

"Yes…" I replied skeptically wondering how she knew that. She laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry, that was probably a little weird," she blushed slightly never breaking her stare from mine. "It's just hard not to know about you. You guys are all the rage around here." She sounded a little bitter that time. I didn't know how to respond. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in me.

"Well I should probably be on my way." I gave her one last half smile and started back down the sidewalk. I pointed my gaze down to the ground and hung my head as I continued back towards the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh thank God," I heard a voice call as I slid in through the front door. It was well past midnight at that point. Kendall peeked out from the kitchen. "You had us worried sick," he declared throwing his hands up in defense.

"Logan?" James called running in from the family room. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. Though I know it wasn't their fault for what had happened earlier I still felt anger building within me. "Where have you been?" James asked sternly. I swiftly passed him, not stealing a single glimpse at him.

"Out," I countered coldly. He backed away and stared at me blankly.

"Wow. Check the attitude at the door," he protested in defense.

"Whatever," I continued on straight to my room.

"What's up his butt?" Kendall murmured. I rolled my eyes and stormed off my room to go to sleep.

The next day I woke earlier than the rest of the guys. I was still in a low frame of mind and I felt like going to get coffee, hoping to clear my head and put myself in a better mood. So without making a sound I got dressed and slipped out the door. I headed toward my favorite café. It had been a while since I had gotten a decent coffee from anywhere and with the disposition I was in; I would definitely need more caffeine in my system.

As I walked through the door of Coffee, Coffee the bell attached to the top of the entrance made a loud ringing noise and everyone turned to stare at me. I cringed at how much attention I had just drawn to myself.

"Oh… my… gosh!" I heard a girl shriek. I quickly looked down to try to hide my face hoping that no one would recognize me. "Logan Henderson!"

Just my luck. Suddenly I was surrounded by a group of teenage girls. They all jumped up and down asking for autographs and pictures. Granted there were only about five or six of them, they still had me completely enclosed so that I couldn't move. I laughed nervously.

"Okay, one at a time," I said reaching for the first pen and paper I saw. I quickly scribbled down my name and passed it back. The girl I handed it to had a huge smile on her face and she shouted a loud thank you before she skipped off. This cycle repeated quickly, until I had taken care of all of my fans… except for one. The last girl to approach me was small and fairly quiet. She wore a baseball cap and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Hey there kiddo," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," she said in a nonchalant voice. "Can I get your autograph?" she questioned sheepishly. "It's not for me, it's for my little sister," she added quickly. I laughed.

"Sure anything for your sister," I said grasping the paper from her. When I handed it back her smile grew quickly and her voice became much more high pitched.

"Thank you thank you thank!" she cheered happily. I smirked.

"Make sure you give that to your sister okay!" I said and then winked. She blushed.

"I will!" she giggled and then ran out the door. When my pathway was cleared of all fans I let out a soft sigh and headed toward the line.

"How do you do it?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. My heart almost thumped out of my chest. I spun around quickly only to be caught face to face with Mia. She was smiling with her arms folded in front of her playfully.

"It takes an enormous amount of skill," I replied sarcastically. She giggled.

"You handled it well though," she continued as I stepped up to the register. I quickly ordered my drink.

"You think so?" I turned and casually leaned on the counter so that I was facing her.

"Yeah," her smile was soft but powerful. I felt my knees grow weak.

"Well thanks," I responded quietly. Her eyes fell to the ground. I didn't want the conversation to end. This was my chance, I had to make my move before I lost her again. "So…" I began as her eyes moved up towards me. Her smile was back. "Do you want to sit?" I asked gesturing towards a table off in the corner. At first she looked at me hesitantly.

"Sure," she batted her eyes.

"Great," I breathed as I grabbed my coffee off the counter and followed her to our table.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're such a liar!" Mia laughed as she touched my arm. She sent an electrical charge through my body just by laying her hand on me.

"I'm not kidding," I stated proudly. "I literally tore my pants on stage," I blushed. She laughed louder.

"How does that even happen?" she asked between her fits of giggles.

"Well, I'm supposed to do flips and tricks while we perform," I started and watched as she stared at me intently while sipping from her coffee. "And let's be honest, my pants were probably too tight to begin with." She almost spit her drink out as she tried to hold back a laugh. "So one minute I was on the ground and my pants were in one piece, but after landing one of my flips, there was a terrible rip in the back," I laughed at my own misfortune. She finished swallowing her drink and gasped for a breath of air. She shut her eyes and laughed as she once again held on to my arm. Her laughter rang through my ears like a sweet symphony. I caught myself staring at how adorable she looked. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her nose was scrunched up. A smile crept on to my face.

"I'm so sorry," she teased after composing herself. "That must have been utterly horrifying in front of all those people…" she trailed off. I nodded silently. "Can I ask you something?" she still had her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, anything," I responded a little too quickly. She sighed and looked down at the table.

"Do you enjoy being… you know… famous?" she asked tentatively. I half laughed and looked straight into her eyes. She met my stare for half a second before glancing back down. She seemed almost embarrassed.

"Well it has its perks," I shrugged. "I try not to think of it as being famous though. That makes me feel weird. I want to be known as a normal guy. I'm just a performer, I guess."

"But you're not normal," she retaliated finally pulling her hand from my arm. I suddenly felt cold.

"Yes, I am." I stated in defense. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she pushed her chair in. "I can't do this." She began to walk away from me without so much as a goodbye. I knew I couldn't let her get away. This could have very well been the last time I would speak to her, and I didn't want that.

"You can't do what?" I asked jumping from my chair and following her out the door. She continued to walk briskly as if she were trying to lose me. I had to jog to catch up with her. She shook her head in anguish.

"I can't hang out with you like this," she sounded upset. I unexpectedly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop, and spin around so we were face to face. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Why not?" I posed quietly. She tried to avoid glancing at me as her eyes wandered to the sky.

"Because," she sighed in defeat. "I'm not like you," she responded gently. A look of confusion struck my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly. Her green eyes suddenly made their way to mine. She frowned.

"I can't be with someone famous," she retorted with a hard façade. I let her words linger in my mind before they sunk in. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "You're such a sweet guy, but dating someone like you would come with a price." I dropped my hands from her shoulders as if I had just been shot in the stomach.

"Oh," was all I could manage as I pointed my gaze straight toward the ground.

"Logan," she said lifting my chin. She smiled a small timid smile. "You're still one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I just can't go down this road."

There was a sudden silence. I was at a loss of words. I felt like there were walls around me rapidly squeezing in on me, keeping me from breathing. I felt like I was spinning out of control. Mia looked at me once more in sadness and then began to turn away from me. I watched silently.

All of a sudden I shook my head and snapped back to reality. I had said myself earlier that I thought Mia was different. That she had caught me off guard just from our first meeting. There was something unique about her that drew me to her. Was I really about to let that go? My mouth abruptly took over.

"But what if I'm different?" I called in desperation. She came to a complete halt.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Mia asked spinning on her heels to face me. She narrowed her brow and took one step closer. I gulped.

"What if… I prove you wrong…" I hesitated. Her face softened a bit as she took a stride closer towards me so that we were only a foot away from one another.

"Prove me wrong?" she questioned flirtatiously. I inhaled deeply and took in a whiff of her perfume. It was intoxicating and I felt dizzy. I blinked a few times trying to regain my confidence.

"Yeah," I breathed. She laughed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" she teased. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. She was making me very nervous and she knew it.

"Let me take you out on a real date." My voice quivered slightly. "I can be a normal guy," I defended. She looked at me closely. It felt like hours that she was staring even though it was only a few minutes. I was anxiously awaiting her answer. I felt vulnerable to her glare.

"Fine," she finally responded. "Prove me wrong," she added coolly. I almost fell backwards from her words.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, maybe even a little too excitedly. She laughed. "I mean, cool. Wanna go out tonight?" I questioned. "After I get off work," I added innocently.

"Work?" she looked puzzled.

"Yeah… did I mention we also film a television show?"I tried to sound as guiltless as possible.

"Oh of course you do," she added sarcastically. I cringed hoping she wouldn't suddenly change her mind.

"So I'll pick you up after?" I asked uncertainly. She smiled softly.

"Yes," she responded before swiftly spinning around and walking away from me. I stood dumbfounded for a brief moment before remembering how to walk again.


	9. Chapter 9

I skipped in through the doors of the filming studio with a smile plastered brightly across my face.

"Logan!" Kendall called in frustration. He headed toward me with a serious expression. Unfortunately I was too happy to comprehend his anger.

"Hi Kendall!" I chirped cheerfully. He gave me a puzzled look.

"You're thirty minutes late, where the hell have you been?" he questioned folding his arms in front of him.

"With Mia," I responded with a smile. He didn't look as thrilled as I felt. I felt someone slap me behind the head and I turned quickly to see James staring at me with the same look that Kendall was giving me.

"Way to be punctual," he said with thick sarcasm coating his throat.

"Sorry," I responded still so joyful. "I was making plans for later tonight," I said wiggling my eyebrows up and down suggestively. The two boys continued to glare at me.

"Cool maybe you'll actually be in a good mood from now on," James huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"It means you've been nothing but a debby downer lately," he responded reaching behind me to the buffet table. He picked up a bagel stared directly in my eyes and bit it viciously. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah you've had a major stick up your butt lately," Kendall added ferociously. I brushed it off.

"I'm sorry, things are looking up now though," I said sticking my chest out in pride. "I'm taking Mia on a date tonight." I smiled brightly.

"Good going kiddo," James said patting me on my back roughly knocking me forward a bit while laughing.

"I hope Claire is okay with that," Kendall added laughing as well. I gulped.

"Claire?" I questioned. "She needs to take the hint anyway." I added boldly. James crept up behind me.

"You gonna be the one to tell her that?" he teased as we both looked towards the door. Just then Claire came bursting through the entrance with her hands on her hips and a purpose in her step. She was heading straight for me, and she didn't look happy.

"Nope," I said turning to leave but James held me in my place. "Let me go!" I shouted getting more frantic as Claire got closer. Kendall laughed.

"You gotta tell her the truth!" he teased as he took off in the other direction.

"I don't want to!" I wined as Claire tapped me on my shoulder. I spun on my heels. She whipped her long blonde hair out of her face as she stood before me.

"Where were you last night?" she questioned, obviously referring to how I left the dinner in a hurry. I gulped as James patted me on the back and then left. I was alone, with a girl who was madly in love with me, who I had no feelings for in return.

"I left after the interview," I stated bluntly. 'That's good Logan,' I thought to myself 'Keep it short. No details. She doesn't need to know anything.'

She eyed me up and her dark green eyes glared into my soul. I flinched.

"And where did you have to go?" she asked as she stepped forward narrowing her brow. I tried to stand my ground but she scared me.

"I just wanted to go home." my voice quivered.

"Oh really, because I called your apartment and the boys said you were out," she caught me. I glanced around the room trying to find an excuse. Just then Carlos came trumping out of the bathroom.

"That's because Carlos didn't feel good last night so I ran out to get him medicine." Her eyes quickly shifted to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, get over here," she demanded. His eyes quickly shot open as he hesitantly made his way over to us. I felt the sweat dripping down my face.

"Yes?" Carlos squeaked in terror. I glared at him.

"Were you sick last night?" she asked getting close to his face. I moved behind her and poked my head over her shoulder shaking my head vigorously up and down. Carlos looked confused.

"N… yes, yes I did," he said catching on to my gesture. I gave him a thumbs up and let out a sigh of relief. Carlos smiled realizing he had done well.

"Hm I see," Claire quickly flipped around and glared at me. "Well we're hanging out tonight," she stated matter-of-factly.


End file.
